cattytheorchidssandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Ideas whopee
Sooo we all have this little attack of creativity once in a while so here we goooo DARP |-|Tilly= Status = COMPLETE ---- *Would introduce herself as Tilly Evans *McKenna Grace Diana Pentovich for younger, Emma Dumont and Daisy Clementine Smith for older *Sometime in her 5th or 6th year, she developed a habit of using Color-Change Charms on her hair to turn it to platinum blond and back to brown whenever she feels like it. *Something needs to happen that unlocks her repressed memory. :P *She needs to get over her fear. *'WB Pic' - Link *'Profile Pic' - Link *'Color Palette' - WIP Personality She is the 8 year old feisty ball of sunshine of the Evans family. She hates it when people underestimate her because she is a kid. She studies and reads books a lot and does things that most little kids don't dare to do just to prove she can be a grown-up. She is slightly more intelligent than the average little kid because of that. Whenever she hears a new word, she immediately opens a dictionary to understand it. She is also very observant, often observing how people do things to learn how they do it. Like some of her siblings, she loathes her name, but not as much as EQ. She thinks her parents have the worst naming abilities ever. She had never revealed her real name to anyone and would usually introduce herself as either Tilly or Annie. But don't call her Bessie, she'll rage. Only her siblings can call her that. Tilly has an unconventional fear of large bodies of water. She doesn't really know why but she tends to freeze up whenever she nears any of it. This does help her a bit because she doesn't know how to swim. While she knows how to do many household chores and a collection of miscellaneous skills, she cannot swim to save her life. Seriously though, no matter how hard she tried or how many times she observed her siblings swim, she can't. She could only float, which isn't that fun at all. Whenever she does try to paddle her feet, they freeze up, even when she's just in shallow water. She doesn't know why this happens but this frustrates her to no end. She thinks it was because of that movie they watched where everyone riding a cruise ship drowned in the middle of the ocean, but she isn't really sure. She is very excited at the prospect of going to Hogwarts so she tends to squish her older siblings with questions the minute they return from the school. She is an information seeker and tends to annoy older people with her never ending questions. She gets upset when she gets something wrong so she strives to get everything right. She's a slight perfectionist. But of course, she's just a little girl so she isn't really that mature. She tends to sulk when she's ignored and her opinions are brushed off. She hates being left out. When she starts sulking, the only thing you'll have to do is ignore her until she snaps out of it. History Bathilda Shani-- "Oi, it's Tilly. Get it right!" Tilly Evans is one of Maria and Quentin Evans' bizarrely-named kids. She is the sixth out of eight children and is the most feisty one of them all. With so many siblings which results in a very loud house, she grew to resent overly loud areas, a complete opposite of her brother EQ. Her childhood days consisted of hiding inside her room, trying to block out the noise and digging into her older cousins' books. Any reading material she lays eyes on, she reads. She loved what she had learnt and tried to show the older members of the house but they brushed her off, seeing as she was pretty young at that time. Frustrated, she started doing things only older people should do, like cooking, groceries, etc. This ended with her being the only one of the Evans children to actually enjoy chores, but also getting a lot of bruises and a lot of scolding. But this didn't stop her. She continued doing them and never heeded the warnings of both her parents and older siblings. It was a surprise she didn't get into any major accidents. In actuality, her inability to swim was because of an incident that happened years ago, during a family trip to the lake. Being only 4 years old, she sat on the picnic table, quietly watching the others play in the water and swim. She knows the others told her to stay put. She knows they told her that for her own good. But they were having so much fun and the crystal blue water was so tempting to walk in. Slowly sliding of the chair, she walked quietly towards the water. The rest were too immersed in their fun to notice the little girl walking into the water, one who hasn't been taught how to swim. The water was up to her neck now, which prevented her from looking downwards. She took another step forward and slipped. Her cut-off scream alerted her parents and siblings, who were too far off in the lake to quickly get to her. Pretty soon, they were diving down, swimming as fast as they could towards Tilly. The said girl was struggling underwater, holding a hand on her throat and the other hand outstretched towards the surface. She was losing oxygen very quickly. Jessie, being the most flexible out of them all, reached her first moments after she stopped breathing. Jessie pulled her out of the water and on to the shore, checking her pulse. After finding out that Tilly had no pulse anymore, she started to perform CPR on her. When it didn't work, she was quickly rushed to the nearest hospital where the doctors attempted resuscitation on her and did their best to remove all the water from her lungs. CPR was performed on her again, but it still didn't work. Tilly was pronounced medically dead for a whole long hour. The doctor was in the middle of reprimanding Maria and Quentin for being irresponsible parents when they heard the beep of the heart monitor. A minute passed before it was followed by another beep, then another, and another, until it continued in a rhythmic beat. She didn't wake up for a solid week, only waking up in the middle of the day, murmuring about bubbles and splashes. When she was questioned about the incident, she replied that no such thing ever happened. She only saw her older siblings and parents at the lake and then a long blank spot in her memory. Repressed memory, the doctors said. She was kept at the hospital for another few days before being released, seeing as she had no large change in personality and behavior, physically and mentally. However, the incident left a deep, unconscious psychological scar. She couldn't go near a large body of water without buckling her knees. The worst part? She didn't know why. Her reactions got better as the years went by, but she is still pretty scared. She doesn't remember/know why, but she had started to follow Jessie around like a little puppy. She thinks it was because she was intrigued of how flexible her older sister was. Because of that, she got interested in ice skating and rhythmic gymnastics. But because these were her sister's spheres of power specialties, she tried ballet and asked her mother to enroll her in a ballet class. Seeing as this could drag her daughter away from her crazy shenanigans and increase her lifespan, Maria agreed. Tilly quickly found out that she had an affinity for it and continued to attend until her 11th birthday. While ballet did reduce the amount of injuries Tilly received every week, it did not stop her from trying out new things. She continued to plan out every borderline dangerous/difficult/interesting thing she wants to do, eventually finding out that she liked the violin, too. She is then enrolled by her parents in a violin class. By the time EQ had received his Hogwarts letter, Tilly's already excellent in both. With the ringleader of the bunch gone, the house got a little more chaotic and noisier than ever, which irked Tilly a lot and spent a lot more time outside of the house. But every time EQ returned to the house, she immediately bombards him with a lot of questions and always asks to borrow his books. The chaos slowly died down as the twins, Jessie and Jesse, and Au-- AA left to follow EQ the next few years. Pretty soon, it was Zel's turn. Well, at least EQ wouldn't have to suffer Tilly's 400-questions-per-summer alone. |-|Thalassa= Status = SHELVED ---- Source Name: Thalassa Nerthus Model: Claudia Lee I may have ideas for her but not today. :P Also adult water nymph |-|Kiara= Status = INCOMPLETE ---- *'Amelia Candace Ainsworth' **Etymology ***'Amelia' - Variant of Amalia, which is the Latinized form of the Germanic name Amala, a short form of names beginning with the element amal meaning "work". ***'Candace' - From the hereditary title of the queens of Ethiopia, as mentioned in Acts in the New Testament. It is apparently derived from Cushitic kdke meaning "queen mother". ***'Ainsworth' - Habitational name for someone who lived in a place named Ainsworth near Manchester, from the Old English given name Ægen and worþ meaning "enclosure". ***'Kiara' - Variant of Ciara or Chiara. **Fifth Year Slytherin **Nicknamed herself "Kiara" because the Lion King is her childhood **Modeled by Madeline Carroll *Personality **Gryffindor surface, Slytherin core **Loves the outdoors so much **''Hates'' it when she is indoors like the sight of walls around her makes her go ugh **Yes, she is also claustrophobic **100% adores Disney movies but the Lion King series takes the cake **Also loves Palace Pets so much **Adventurous af, she sneaks out in the middle of the night to dance with fireflies **Did I mention that wild animals now unfaze her bc of her parents' job? **Loves to go everywhere barefooted **Resourceful af, she can several survive in the middle of the forest with only a few simple tools **Delivers insults with a cheery smile **Wants to be the greatest zoologist in history **Excellent liar **Amazing strategist and schemer **Loves to throw shade **Can sometimes be accidentally morbid *History **Daughter of Kai and Emmaline Ainsworth, wealthy entrepreneurs and zoologists **Sister to Peter Ainsworth, 6 years old **Childhood(?) friend of Newt **Has been in the outdoors pretty much 90% of her life **Also has been around a lot of wild animals that they now unfaze her **Has always been amazed at her parents' job and is 101% sure she'll become the best zoologist ever **She loved her life as an only child but then Peter came **Eh but later, Peter was able to have a special spot in her heart ** |-|Conrad= Status = INCOMPLETE ---- *'Conrad Ulrich Brandt' **Etymology ***'Conrad' - Derived from the Germanic elements kuoni "brave" and rad "counsel". ***'Ulrich' - From the Germanic name Odalric meaning "prosperity and power", from the element odal "heritage" combined with ric "power". ***'Brandt' - Derived from the element brand meaning "sword". **Twin of Elissa Brandt **Durmstrang Alumnus **Member of the Eastern European gang **Thief/spy/assassin **King Asshole **Model is Tobias Sorensen *Personality **''Tropes once again~!'' **Ruthless Foreign Gangsters **Holier Than Thou **Arrogant Kung-Fu Guy **Hidden Heart Of Gold **Badass Family **Big Brother Instinct **Brother-Sister Team **Real Men Hate Affection **Knight Templar Big Brother **Professional Killer **Magnificent Bastard **Hot Guys Are Bastards *Tropes for his relationship with Alexandrine bc it needs its own section **Gagging On Your Words **Friendship Denial **Grudging Thank You **Vitriolic Best Buds **Hypocritical Heartwarming **Can't Live With Them, Can't Live Without Them *History **WIP |-|Weiss= Status = INCOMPLETE ---- *'Weiss Amber Branwen' **Etymology - ***'Weiss' - From the German word weiß, but is pronounced as Why-ss ***'Amber' - From the English word amber that denotes either the gemstone, which is formed from fossil resin, or the orange-yellow colour. ***'Branwen' - Welsh, meaning "blessed white raven/crow" **Ghost **Ghost of the Disused Bathroom **Resident advice ghost of Hogwarts **Cinnamon roll ***Doesn't know anything PG-13 **Modelled by Georgie Henley ***May or may not have a connection to Isibéal Callaghan *Personality **WIP *History **Born to a Welsh father, Ieuan Branwen, and an Irish mother, Máirín Callaghan, sometime in the 1980s **Was Sorted into Hufflepuff **Died in the middle of her fourth year and was afraid of death so she came back as a ghost haunting the disused bathroom **WIP CHBRP |-|Freja= *'Freja Alvilda Solberg' **Etymology - ***'Freja' - Danish, Swedish and German form of Freya, which is from Old Norse Freyja meaning "lady". This is the name of the goddess of love, beauty, war and death in Norse mythology. ***'Alvilda' - Danish form of Alfhild, which is from the Old Norse name Alfhildr which was composed of the elements alfr "elf" and hildr "battle". ***'Solberg' - From the Germanic elements sol "sun" combined with berg "mountain". **16 years old **CECILIE ESKILDSEN CAMP HALF-BLOOD VERSION!! **Daughter of Hades **Legacy of Trivia **Modeled by Tiera Skovbye *Code **Bach's Char Page Ver 9 **Bach's WB Version 3 **Pattern *Personality **''Gonna be using tropes for this bc whynot'' **Similar to Cecilie except with a few tweaks **Action Girl **Deadpan Snarker **Ice Queen ***Defrosting Ice Queen **Beware the Quiet Ones **Berserk Button **Brutal Honesty **Can't Hold His Liquor **Conditioned to Accept Horror **Hates Everyone Equally **Badass Family **Strong Family Resemblance **Poisonous Friend **Facepalm **Bodyguarding a Badass **Death Glare **The Baroness **Heroic Neutral **No Social Skills **Loner-Turned-Friend **Human Mom, Non-Human Dad **Momma's Girl **Fantastically Indifferent *Misc Tropes ᶠᵒʳ ˢʰᶦᶻᶻ ᵃᶰᵈ ᵍᶦᵍᵍᶫᵉˢ, ᵒᵇᵛˢ **Dishing Out Dirt **Necromancer **Took A Level In Badass **Green Eyes **Eerie Pale-Skinned Brunette *History **The Abridged Version ***Daughter of Karina Solberg, a daughter of Trivia, and Hades ***Hades and Karina met when Karina was trying to summon a soul of her twin, Antonia. She wasn't that good at summoning and summoned a lot of wrong souls, catching Hades' attention. ***Karina looked a LOT like one of Hades' past lovers, which Hades noticed but didn't comment on it ***Gets scolded badly by Hades until she finally breaks down and confesses that she missed Antonia and wants her back ***Hades decides to comfort her bc she just looks a lot like one of his past lovers ***They inexplicably become friends due to bonding over need to decide ;-; ***They continue to be friends until Karina realizes that she actually fell for him ***Eventually Hades reciprocated and well, did the thing ***When Karina realizes that she's pregnant she gets like, really sad because she knew he would leave ***Hades left bc of the rules and Karina is left to take care of their child ***Karina returns to New Rome in order to protect her child from monsters, she knows she'll have to give up her child to Camp Half-Blood, like what Hades told her ***Freja is born and Karina kept it a secret that Freja was a Greek demigod. She made Freja believe that she was a daughter of Pluto ***First monster attack happens when Freja is 8 years old during a family trip to the Smithsonian, but it was because the monster was mostly attracted to Karina ***Karina started to train Freja after that attack to prepare her for any following attack, receives a silver bracelet with a black charm that, when pressed, turns into a two-handed Danish Celestial Bronze sword. ***Freja trained with swords and, eventually, daggers. Her second monster attack when she was 9. This time, the monster was still attracted to her mother's scent. She wasn't skilled enough so her mother made the kill for her. ***Pretty soon, the monster attacks became a common occurrence for her, though it was her mother who killed the monsters. Freja liked to think that this was all part of her training. She was still oblivious to the fact that she is a Greek demigod. ***Freja made her first monster kill when she was 12. It was a Scythian Dracana. ***Her next monster was a Fire-Breathing Horse, which she also killed with minimum difficulty. This happened when she is 13 years old. ***Probably meets CHBRP!Rheine and gets off the wrong foot. ***At 14 years old, her birthday gift was a pair of Myrmekes. It is here that she notices that she should've been sent to the Wolf House by now with her other peers, but keeps silent. ***Another year, another monster. Freja next faces a small group of Telekhines. Her mother helped her. Freja asks her mother why she hasn't been sent to the Wolf House yet. Karina explains how Freja is a Greek demigod, not a Roman one. She also explains how Freja will need to go to Camp Half-Blood soon. ***Karina finally decides that it's now time for Freja to go to camp. Freja questions why her mom won't go with her. Karina tells her that it's now time to start her own journey and face her own battles. They separate but promise to keep in touch. ***Evidently bumps into CHBRP!Rheine and that's the start of a v rocky initial relationship.